


Apocalipsis

by occaina



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Familias disfuncionales, Fanfic de Diabolik Lovers, Multi, Padres negligentes, Trauma, abuso infantil, adivinen que, dándole a Komori Yui el respeto que merece, el amor romántico no es un centro de rehabilitación, hay muchos cambios en los personajes, hice mi propia historia, los sakamaki necesitan terapia, pero en español, personajes femeninos fuertes, protagonista original, subplot feminista, terapia intensiva
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occaina/pseuds/occaina
Summary: "¿Cómo destruyes a un monstruo, sin convertirte en uno?"Tanaka Ren conoce muy bien la maldad del mundo. Al ser brutalmente arrebatada de su familia y criada como un soldado, Ren se ha acostumbrado a seguir la corriente del río. Pero cuando descubre que su hermana pequeña está viva y atrapada en una mansión de vampiros, Ren decide convertirse en una jugadora en la recta final del apocalipsis.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Mukami Brothers/Sakamaki Brothers/Tsukinami Brothers/Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Brothers, Mukami Brothers/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Sakamaki Brothers
Kudos: 1





	Apocalipsis

Apocalipsis, un fanfic de Diabolik Lovers, ocurre en el mismo universo y tiempo que los juegos/anime. La diferencia se encuentra en aspectos como la construcción de mundo, personajes y más. Por lo tanto, encontrarás cambios mayores en comparación a la narrativa original, así que te invito a darle una oportunidad a mi adaptación y compartir tus opiniones.


End file.
